


Peter Parker and Tony Stark

by Pancake_Overlord



Series: Ashes, Ashes, We all fall down [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ANGSTY BABY, Also if ya haven't seen Infinity War, Also trans spider man mention, Don't read, Other, You Thought, You think this might be fluff after Infinity War?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancake_Overlord/pseuds/Pancake_Overlord
Summary: An angstier version of THAT scene with Peter and Tony.





	Peter Parker and Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hi! I'm gonna make a series that is much angst and it's all gonna be with the few minutes in Avengers: Infinity War aka the ashes scene. I'm gonna start out with the saddest scene, which was also the one that made me wanna cry, which was Tony and Peter's interactions during THAT scene. (We all are in agreement on that scene, right?) Sorry, I'm an angst writer. I feed off of the broken souls of fandom members. :) Anyway, sorry for ripping your hearts out. Love ya! ;3

"Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good" Tony hears Peter say. He turns around to address the teen after having to see the Guardians and Doctor Strange, the magician, turn to ashes before his eye. But, when he turns around he didn't expect to see Peter Parker's arm slowly turning to ash, just like the Guardians. "You're all right." Tony lied to Peter. Peter looks at his arm, yelps in pain and then falls into Tony, catching him and grimacing, remember where he had been impaled. "I don't know what's happening. I don't wanna go... please Dad. Please help me Dad. I don't wanna die." Tony looks down at the teen latching onto him and puts his arms around him in a hug. Tony can see the terror in his eyes. "I promise you you'll be just fine. We'll get out of this alive. We all will." Tony states. He knows that Peter will probably disintegrate into ash completely, just like the Guardians and Strange just had before, he just doesn't want to believe it. He realizes that Peter is slowly blowing away more and more. "Mr. Stark, please. I'm scared. I don't wanna die. I don't want Aunt May to be lonely. I'm sorry Mr. Stark. I'm sorry I failed you." And with that, Peter had been blown away completely. 

Tony felt numb. He had just lost the boy who he had grown so close to. He had just lost the youngest teammate on the Avengers. He had just lost Peter Parker, Spiderman, a student at Midtown High School of Science and Technology, and... and the closest thing he had to a son. Tony then realized what Peter had called him when he was pleading for Tony to help him. Peter had called Tony Dad. He had never realized until now that Peter had seen him as a fatherly figure and was afraid of failing him. "I was so oblivious. Peter, where ever you are, you didn't fail me. I'm so proud of you... son." Tony mutters under his breath.

He looks back at the memories Tony had with Peter. The video diary that Peter decided to keep during Civil War. The time Peter accidentally passed out while fighting in Civil War. Apparently he had decided to wear his binder so he could look more masculine in front of his heroes. Peter getting caught while trying to fight Vulture. When he was a lot younger, Peter had been the kid trying to help Tony fight the Hammer Drones at the Stark Expo in 2010. He had found that out at one of Peter and Tony's occasional movie nights. One of their favorite movies to watch together was Lilo and Stitch. Tony’s eyes start to well up with tears. 

If Peter, Doctor Strange, and the Guardians had just turned to ash, that means that Thanos had killed Vision. He had the mind stone. He had probably lost the family he had made. Tony didn’t know if Pepper or Happy were okay. He knew that Vision was already gone, or he wouldn’t have lost some of the people closest to him. He doesn’t know if Rhodey was still alive. Hell, even though they were going through a falling out, Tony was worried about Steve. Tony then mumble under his breath a quote from Lilo and Stitch that currently reminded him of home. “Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.” Yea, Tony’s family maybe a bunch of diverse characters, but it was his. This was Tony’s family. He found it with some help from Fury, SHIELD, the Avengers, and Stark Industries. It may be little and broken, but it was still enough for him. 

He slightly chuckles through the tears and pain. Tony plans that the next time he sees Thanos, he’s gonna either find a book and throw it in his face as if he was Stitch throwing a book at Cobra or try to punch Thanos in the face. He wipes away his tears. Tony then realizes that he has ashes from Peter on his hands and tries to hold back tears. He then looks up to see who’s still there. It was just him and Nebula. Tony looked at her and tries to smile, but grimaces out of pain from the impalement. “Alright. Do you know a way off this planet or where some ships are? I’ve got to kick that purple grape’s ass. Also, I may need some help up and then to the ship.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry my children. I have my ideas for Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, and all of them. Just you wait. >:3c


End file.
